


[你x李振宁] 花火

by salinlee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 你x李振宁 - Freeform, 李振宁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinlee/pseuds/salinlee
Summary: 大金主x大明星（总的来说）伪现背。七夕快乐。
Kudos: 1





	[你x李振宁] 花火

**Author's Note:**

> 大金主x大明星（总的来说）  
> 伪现背。  
> 七夕快乐。

后来也只是落得一个人三只猫。

资源极为稀缺的时代，也只能感叹时运不济，也不是每一个努力的人都有机会，准备的再充分也没地儿展示。

自己也老大不小了，李振宁想，算了算自己跟公司还有几年约，又看了眼违约金后面的零，默默的把自己关回练习室裡，练着一首又一首的苦情歌。

后浪太强劲，挣扎了两三年，还是被拍死在了娱乐圈这个大染缸底。

他骄傲，公司也骄傲，不愿意去酒局饭席间阿谀奉承，资源抢不过，机会少之又少，也就这么渐渐归于平静。

是不是说了再见，就走散了。

李振宁已经想不起来上次分别见到前团员们是什么时候，反倒是刷微博时会看到比如说新剧上映，或是综艺节目的片段。

解散后的这几年，听着公司的安排去演戏，發着没有一点水花的歌曲，在摄像头前面跳舞的机会比以前少了不知道多少。

反倒在直播间裡刷新了后羿五杀的纪录。

他已经快要忘记站在万众瞩目的舞台上是什么感觉。

已经好久没有一个舞台能让他热血沸腾，也没有心思去提出自己想要在造型上有更多的小巧思。

倒是走机场时会刻意做妆髮，让自己看起来精神点，即便掩盖在帽子跟口罩底下。

片场陌生的环境让李振宁很是不安，剧本还是薄薄一本，是公司投资的剧，他被塞去演男主。

对于不是科班出生的演员，这样的流量偶像跟演员还是有极大的次元壁，就算他在怎么努力想要追赶最后也只是落得被嘲的下场。

时间根本不够，等不及他成长。

想着家裡的三只猫，再咬咬牙，抱着羽绒服继续坐在陌生的环境裡看着剧本，等着一点也不熟的女主化完妆，客套的对戏。

这部剧让他觉得最有价值的地方就是公司让他唱了这部剧的插曲。

歌的Demo他听过了，也就还可以，估计也就是没什么水花的小甜歌。

昨天，他被管栎在直播时提到了，连同其他的前成员一起。

管栎是少数他在解散后还有联繫的朋友，其实联繫的也不频繁，上一次见面还是在一个运动会上，约莫是快半年前。

在后台巧遇时还是很开心的，录製结束后还一起吃了火锅。

从片场出来，李振宁接到了管栎的微信，问他要不要一起吃饭，他回了个好，管栎马上發过来一个定位。

李振宁跟经纪人说了一声，自己打车过去。

他们没要包间，就是一个雅座，两个人许久不见，点完菜后管栎像以前一样调了两盘油碟，把一盘推给李振宁。

「你最近忙什么？」管栎问。

「在拍一个网剧，房子的租约到期了，最近在收拾搬家。」

「这样啊。」管栎读懂了李振宁的话中有话，没再多问。

「你呢？」

「上综艺啊，前天生日嘛，發了首歌。」

两个人相视一笑，知道对方都过的不太好。

几年前在万人舞台上唱歌跳舞的人，现在只能对着漆黑的屏幕唱歌。

「你有看宥维的新戏吗？我看了几集，还挺好看。」管栎再次挑起话题。

「还没来得及看，听说上了热搜了都。」

「是啊，对了前几天何伟给我寄了他们家的新衣服，还蛮不错的，我打算后两天走机场可以穿一下。」

「我也收到了，昨天穿了，还不错。」

两个人聊了会，等菜上齐了，就忙着涮肉，也没怎么聊天。

一顿饭也就吃了一个小时不到，已经挺晚的了。

「栎栎你要到我家坐坐吗？」李振宁想着这裡离他家挺近，就问了一下。

「不了吧，家裡还有人等我给他打包带夜宵，我就先回去了。」

噢对喔，都忘记管栎这个踏入三十的人，已经有伴了。

还是一个人三只猫。

回到家洗漱完，整理家裡被三只猫作乱的残局，躺在床上，连开一局王者的心情都没有，翻了几页剧本就草草睡下。

房子收拾的差不多了，新房那边的房子比现在租的要大一点，是一个小複式，上週约了看房，当天到了新房的小区外，以为会是一个什么五六十岁的房东或是房东太太，结果等来的是一个跟自己年龄差不多的男子，戴着金丝眼镜，比自己高一些，从一台大奔上下来。

这是李振宁第一次见到你。

「你好，请问是约了今天看房的李先生吗？」你问。

「啊，是的，你好。」李振宁看你的外表感觉有些惊讶。

「先上去吧，外面挺冷的。」你把人领进小区，李振宁把自己缩进羽绒服裡，跟在你身后。

进了小区，上了楼，到了顶层，你开了左户的门。

「这屋子刚装修完没多久，我开个暖气，太冷了。」你进房先开了暖气，暖了一会儿。

你带着李振宁看了一圈房子。

「你这屋子能养宠物吗？我有三只猫。」

「行啊，我自己也养猫，噢对了，我就住在对门，这户本来是要跟我隔壁打通的，结果發生了些事情，还是没打，这户就想放着也是放着，就打算当投资，租出去。」

「这边安全性应该还不错吧？」

「嗯，凭证出入，物业都会认得所有出入的人，这个小区也住了不少艺人什么的，不用怎么担心。」

李振宁很满意这边的环境，离公司也近，当下就决定签约。

你把他带到自己家，给他泡了热茶。

「走的制式合同，没问题的话就可以签了。」你起身从后面的书架上拿了一隻钢笔放在他的面前。

李振宁翻了翻合同，拿起笔刷的签了名，有一点侷促的坐在餐桌边。

「你看起来很年轻，又帅，你也是艺人吗？不然感觉不会租到这边的房。」你佃量着他的年龄，毕竟租金对于一般人来说，租到这个小区的房，那可是不容易。

「嗯，是艺人，就拍拍剧唱唱歌这样。」

「这样啊，听我朋友说这行挺辛苦的。」

李振宁笑了笑「是挺累，压力也大。」

「其实每一行都挺累，我以前也是比赛打不好就被网上喷的一塌煳涂。」

「啊？打什么比赛？」

「我年轻的时候是电竞职业选手，在国外打比赛。」

「退役了？」

「早退了，退的时候还不甘心，硬是当了两年教练，还投资了个战队，都快三十了，疯也疯过了，就回家继承家业了。」

一问之下才知道你甚至比李振宁小了几个月。

有了电竞作为话题，你们当天就加了微信，顺带加了王者荣耀的好友，只差没现场开黑。

李振宁回去之后你上微博搜了搜他，才知道他几年前也是一个红极一时的偶像。

李振宁搬家的那天，你开着大奔去载他们家三只猫，先把猫暂时安顿在你家，你家的可怜猫被你关进厕所，避免他们打架。

比起房东跟房客的关係，你们更多的是像一个有共同兴趣爱好的朋友，你平时的工作大多都在家裡，而李振宁的戏刚杀青，在家待了好多天。

你们的微信对话不多，大多都是问在吗？有空吗？开黑等。

倒是在连麦时会聊一些日常琐事。

你成为了李振宁为数不多的好朋友。

刚开始你在他王者荣耀上线的时候，试着丢一个组队邀请给他，他有时候会拒绝，有时候会答应，但拒绝了也会礼貌的跟你说他在跟朋友一起开黑。

之后你会在微信上先询问，晚上要不要开黑。

他会在看到微信的时候上线，主动發组队邀请给你，你们第一次一起双排的时候，你的排位靠前，后面有人喊了中路，你就随便选了牛魔。

后来你偶尔会仗着自己的排位靠前帮李振宁抢射手，有中路就打中路没有就打辅助。

之后你累了，一进场就直接喊下路双排，然后秀出自己庄周250场72%的胜率。

李振宁好像已经习惯了有一个不仅不坑还很carry的双排伙伴，在工作之餘就会微信问你有没有空打王者，有一阵子你特别忙，连续拒绝他好多次，他可能也怕打扰你，就不敢再问了。

週五的晚上你终于忙完手裡的案子，微信问他要不要打一把，他连忙上线。

那天你们一路连麦打到深夜，然后你躺在沙發上嚎了一嗓子饿了。

「你在家吗？」你问。

「在啊。」

「吃夜宵不，我叫外卖，要不要过来吃。」

李振宁犹豫了。

「我想吃饿了吗上面那间螺蛳粉，吃吗？」

「好。」他说。

那天吃完夜宵你才知道他上礼拜剧杀青了，现在就是在家放假，无聊的很。

之后几天你有叫外卖就会叫上他，有煮饭也会问他要不要过来吃，刚开始他还不好意思，之后熟的还会点菜了。

你着实很忙，三天两头要出差，你偶尔会带一些各地的零食等回来，等他来你家时，随手塞一盒什么吃的给他。

你平时还保持着偶尔开直播的习惯，虽然你已经退役很久了，也几乎是退居幕后，除了以战队老闆出席自家战队的世界性比赛以外，你平时也就时不时开开直播，偶尔上一些电竞相关的节目。

你的粉丝大多数还是在海外，国内的粉丝并不那么多，虽然还是有一个几百万粉的微博，但你也根本没在打理，任由他杂草丛生。

你突然發现自己已经好久没直播了。

你直播的那天，点开了王者荣耀，才打了一盘李振宁就微信找你问你要不要双排。

你跟他说你在直播，他说他不介意。

「我拉一个朋友一起双排。」你在直播间讲，但你没有透露他的身份，虽然一看ID就知道是他，但你们都没声张。

你们甚至也没连麦，就只是一起双排了一整晚，大多数的时候，你都让他选射手，你自己打了三盘的辅助，拿的庄周。

连续打了好多盘，你有点累，停下了开下一盘的脚步，你终于去理会今天异常多人看的直播间。

「打了一整晚，挺累的，老了，打不动了。」口头上是这么说，但其实你今晚carry了一整晚，战绩非常不错。

「啊，跟我双排的，是我的朋友啊。」

「是李振宁吗？嗯，是的。」

「我们怎么认识的，就认识了。」你故意逃避这个问题。

「下个月新加坡明星赛会不会去，嗯，应该会去最后一天。」

「春季赛我们队应该是保名额了，总决赛我有工作，不会去。」

「解说吗？这季不会，我还有其他工作，很忙。」

李振宁打开了你的直播间，听你在跟粉丝聊天。

你黑掉画面，给李振宁發微信问他吃不吃夜宵，他说他不怎么饿，你回他说你点多了，看要不要过来吃一点。

「我外卖到了，溜了溜了。」说完就果断按下停止串流。

你出去拿了外卖，顺便把李振宁领进门。

他自然的从你的鞋柜拿了拖鞋换上，往沙發上一坐。

你边吃东西边回工作，李振宁并没有在意你把他晾在一边，他已经习惯了你一直都很忙碌，他也很享受这种两个人在同一个空间各做各的事的模式。

李振宁自己都不知道为什么就习惯了这样的相处模式。

其实你们对彼此，都挺不一般的。

你本来就是一个内敛的人，平时情绪也会比较收着，通常都是李振宁挑起话题，你回应几句。

你忙完了工作，李振宁拿着手机不知道在看什么，眼前的外卖已经吃完了，但他还是坐在你家沙發上，并没有先离开。

「抱歉刚刚回一下工作的事情。」

「没关係啦，工作比较重要。」李振宁抬起头，眼睛笑的弯弯的。

你就这么直勾勾的看着他，也对他扬起了一个笑容。

反倒是李振宁有些害羞的先移开视线，注意力转移到正朝他走过去的猫身上。

你看着他怀裡抱着你家那不一定让你抱的傲娇猫咪，有一下没一下的顺毛，李振宁低着头在跟猫咪讲话，浏海有些长，遮住了眼睛，但遮不住他看着猫咪的温柔眼神。

李振宁穿了一件白色的帽衫，挺厚实，沾上了些许的猫毛，他任由你的猫咪踩在他的身上，一隻手举着，拿着羽毛在逗他。

你总觉得艺人可能不会变老，李振宁还维持着一个看起来像是大学生一般的气质，没做妆髮时总是很显小，你在他旁边一点也不像同龄人。

其实你打从见到他的第一眼开始，你就觉得其他人也就显得不过如此。

你知道他在默许你一点一点渗入他的生活。

偶尔他去外地的时候会把猫寄放在你家，你们时常一起开黑，一起吃饭，互相串门。

你是个敏感的人。

你能感受得到他没有说出口的情绪，你动手搜一搜微博总能找到原因。

他已经半个月没有工作了，你能感受到他的焦急。

今天他拿马可波罗打的很躁，拿李元芳也没收敛着，后羿也是彷彿对方的射手跟他有仇似的一直沉迷于打架，你知道他平时并不是这样的，他已经不只是打飘了，就只是收不住需要一个宣洩情绪的出口。

你跟在他背后亦步亦趋的辅助，蔡文姬庄周牛魔轮着拿，他要打架就陪他打架，甚至越塔强杀，一点都没有你平时打中单时的稳健。

他没说，但你知道他心情不好。

所以他才会现在还在你家，帮你随便吃两口吃不完的外卖，吃完了也没打算回去。

你知道他只是需要一个人陪。

你继续拿着手机处理公事，他就在一旁逗你家的猫，猫被逗累了，窝在他的怀裡，他也就任由猫在他腿上躺着，拿起手机。

你们明明才认识两个月不到，但已经像是相处了好几年的朋友。

你放下手机，起身去厨房，开了冰箱。

「喝可乐吗？」你问。

他摇摇头，说不想喝。

「那我给你弄点气跑水？刚刚的外卖挺重口的。」

「好。」

你从冰箱拿出冰水，用气泡水机打气，拿了一个玻璃杯，装了一杯。

「你要加可尔必思吗，还是要柠檬的。」

「柠檬吧。」

你拿出柠檬原液倒了些，端了两个玻璃杯回到客厅。

「给。」

「谢谢。」

你对他摆摆手，在他一旁坐下。

你了解他的过去，他何尝不是没有搜索过你的背景，你不是公司法人，他查不到你的公司是在做什么，只知道你很忙，每天有回不完的讯息，开不完的会议。

你仰头躺在沙發椅背上，毫无形象可言。

你看他在刷微博。

你很想对他说，别看了。

「我后天要出差去上海三天，你能暂时帮我照顾一下酸奶吗。」你问他。

酸奶就是躺在他腿上睡觉的白糊糊的傲娇玩意儿。

「行啊。」

「那等等给你录一下指纹吧，你直接过来给他添食物铲铲猫砂就行，也不用搬来搬去。」

「好。」李振宁答应的爽快。

整个客厅的空气在那一声好之后回归平静，凝结了一会儿。

直到酸奶躺够了，俐落的起身，跳下沙發。

「你明天还要工作吧，我就先回去不打扰你了。」

「没事，我明天不上班。」你说。

「啊？明天不是週三吗？」

「嗯，週末要出差，我也是要休假的。」

「喔，看你挺忙的。」

「没事，刚刚只是临时案子有点问题，紧急处理一下。」

「噢。」李振宁又低头去滑手机。

你看着他忽视了一直跳出的微信通知，手裡的小号在各种地方冲浪，你看着他的侧脸，他没有显现出太多表情，只是很冷静的看。

你也知道他这一晚上都在看些什么，被对家黑上热搜也不是头一次，其实你有资源，也有钱，也有公司能操作，但你没有擅自作主，只是默默的在一旁看着。

他没有躲避，甚至是毫不在意你看着他的手机屏幕，他停下刷超话的动作，侧过头迎上你的目光。

「好累啊。」他说。

你知道他看到了什么，脱粉回踩一向是最为致命的，你自己也经历过，看到熟悉的名字黑头像，说出了一句一句恶毒的话语。

怎么可能不在意呢。

你抽走他手上的手机，按下了关机键，温热的手掌盖在他的双眼上。

「那就别看了。」你用你低沉的嗓音对他说。

你感受到他纤长的睫毛扫过你的掌心，一点湿润的感觉爬过指尖。

「爱是会消失的对吗？」

你没有回答，也无法回答。

你庆幸自己比他高了不只一星半点，你捏了捏他的后颈，让他靠在你还算可靠的肩膀上。

「我在呢。」你在他耳边说。

你感受到他的身体在發抖，泪水沿着你的颈侧流进衣服裡，浇在你的心上。

「你需要的话，我可以帮你。」你迟疑了一下才接着说「无论是舆论还是资源，我的公司都有。」

「什么意思。」

「字面意思。」你回答的很快。

「你要什么。」

「我什么都不要。」你说。

「帮我对你一点好处都没有。」

你笑了笑，拍了拍他的背。

「你想多了，我只是看不惯这种下作操作而已，没什么。」

他愣愣地看着你。

「但是我说有资源也不是说说。」你无奈的表示「我那个坑儿子的老爸，甩手丢了几个公司给我，就包括了一间传媒公司，还真有资源。」

「当然是如果你有需要，不需要我也无所谓。」你说的云淡风轻「我尊重你的想法。」

「你有更好的人选。」

「是有。」你不可置否。

「那为什么是我，就只是因为认识吗？」

「我挺欣赏你的。」你老实说「我觉得你值得。」

「我......」

你看到了他的迟疑，这才惊觉他的心理状况比你其实想像的还要糟很多。

他曾经是在舞台上多么闪耀，你现在就有多心疼。

你發现自己可能已经沦陷了，并且无法自拔。

但你發觉你可能无意间践踏了他所剩无几的自尊心。

深夜裡的北京仅存着对面的几簇灯火，你起身点上了你喜欢的薰香蜡烛，关了灯，摇曳的烛火映在木质的柜子上，飘忽不定。

在黑暗中，李振宁抱着抱枕，把自己缩成一个球，下巴靠在自己的膝盖上，你知道他已经控制不了自己的情绪，你除了陪伴也做不了什么。

「对不起。」你说。

他对你摇摇头，露出一个苦涩的笑。

「其实我心裡明白，只是我已经不知道我自己到底在做什么。」李振宁的声音带了点哑「三年多了，我只是把自己埋在幻想裡，想着总有一天会好的，我知道我只是在逃避。」

「我只是不甘心，我只是以为机会还没来。」

「在这个时代那该死的自尊心到底值几个钱？」

李振宁已经很久没有如此狼狈。

你静静的坐在一旁，等他自己冷静下来，抽了纸巾，捧着他的脸把泪痕抹去。

「好多了吗？」你问。

他点点头。

你反扣住他的手，把他抱进怀裡。

「没事了，我在呢。」

在过去的几年间，身边只有让他不要哭、要坚强的话语，只有你，能让他在你身边时无需武装。

凌晨三点二十四分，你的手机亮了一下，照在你的侧脸，随即又暗下来。

你伸手过去把手机倒扣。

「晚安，睡吧。」你说。

李振宁醒来时身边已经没了人，他缓缓的坐起来，走出卧室下楼，看到了坐在窗边对着电脑的你。

「醒了？」你听到了脚步声，侧过头来看他。

「嗯，早安。」

「浴室有新的牙刷......」你话还没说完就被铃声打断，你接起电话，对他抱歉的笑了笑。

他对你点点头，比了个OK，转身去洗漱。

等你挂电话，他已经坐在沙發上發呆。

「深深。」

「嗯？」

「厨房有粥，应该还热着，先吃点东西吧。」你起身走向厨房，拿了碗，舀了碗粥。

你还来不及回头，就被人从背后抱住。

「谢谢你。」他说。

「谢什么呢。」你笑了笑，转过身轻轻的捏了他的鼻尖。

「吃吧，再不吃要冷了。」

这双眼睛，就该一直这样笑着啊。

都老大不小了，彼此都心照不宣。

小孩子才搞告白那一套，都是成年人了，直接一点。

从他昨晚没有拒绝你的吻开始，一切就已经發生了变化。

吃完午饭他回去隔壁一趟，餵了隔壁三个隻可怜兮兮的猫咪，拿了笔记本过来，窝在沙發上陪你工作，他开了昨天被你关机的手机，一条一条的回信息。

傍晚你进了厨房煮了简单的晚餐。

隔天一早，他躺在床上，看着你换上西服，打上领带，关上行李箱。

你站在床边，弯下腰，理了理他睡乱的头髮。

「后天就回来了，很快的。」

你没有再提过资源的事情，他也在你回来之后回公司一趟，终于终止了半个多月没有工作的日子。

你找了一天带他去看心理医生，陪着他走进诊所，看着他眼睛红红的从诊间出来。

你忙，他也忙。

随着疗程结束，也过了两个月，你家的猫也跟他家的三只猫玩在了一起，他很少回去隔壁了，大多都是在你这边度过了不用工作的时间。

你还是偶尔开开直播，大多都是跟李振宁一起双排，他依旧没有开麦，你依旧打辅助。

他偶尔也会开直播，你有时候会故意开着大号跑去他的直播间，送了个礼物就跑，直播结束之后就会被他追着打，嚷嚷着你浪费钱。

你每天都有好多工作要忙，他则是开始坚持每天进公司，录歌、练舞、拍照，最近桉叶姐姐们开心死了，时不时就有各种物料掉落。

边打游戏边哼歌的他才是最放鬆的状态。

一个週末，李振宁刚从上海录完节目回来，瘫在沙發上不愿意动。

「振宁，我有件事要跟你聊。」你拿下了脸上的金丝眼镜，坐在他旁边，他自然的靠在你的肩上，一隻手伸出去摸躺在一旁的酸奶。

「什么事？」

「我的公司应该会投你们公司的项目。」

「啊？」李振宁坐起来，严肃地看着你。

「是公司的决策决定对你们公司的项目有兴趣，经过评估才决定投资的。」你揽着他的肩「没有参杂我的个人情感，我也只是批审而已。」

「嗯。」

「你不要有压力，该怎么做就怎么做，我下礼拜会去跟你们老闆谈，应该会由我们这边做宣發和对接。」你捏了他的脸颊「干嘛，不要苦着一张脸嘛，笑一个。」

你说的轻巧，背后则是你半个多月以来做的努力。

时隔两年，李振宁终于出了新的EP，其中一首还是一部大热的电视剧的插曲。

上节目，打歌，跑通告，那阵子李振宁忙得脚不沾地，整一个月几乎没回家，回来了也只是睡一觉又继续赶通告。

你看着他在一个一个的舞台上發光，又偷偷给他准备一个惊喜。

你给他准备的是一个新上市的手游的代言，手游公司的老闆是你的朋友，你就顺口推荐了一下，之后还追加了一首主题曲。手游上市后还挺红的，他的歌也跟着提高了传唱度。

忙碌的生活让明明住在隔壁的你们活像是异地恋，你们已经一个月没见到面了，你也飞了几个城市，到不同的地方出差，你最近有一个小习惯，就是到了一个新地点就给李振宁寄明信片。

他第一次收到的时候你人在上海出差，深夜时分他跟你视频，很开心的拿着明信片看。

「我第一次收到这种，寄到家裡，有邮戳的那种信。」他笑得很开心，眼睛亮晶晶的。

明信片的字也写不了多少，你只是简单的分享当下的天气和心情，标上了日期和署名。

后来他也学会了这招，在海外的时候也会给你寄明信片，有时候只是简单的留一句话，有时候甚至只签了名。

其实他不太会讲心裡话，你知道的，就算只是一张签了名的明信片，你也懂他想表达什么。

过一阵子，你帮他谈下了国内冬季赛的总决赛的开场表演还有明星赛，隔年在韩国举办的all star（全明星赛）他还去当了演出嘉宾，可以说是在海外实实在在的火了一把。

打铁趁热，你加注了资金，给李振宁又做了一张EP，甚至到了海外打歌，又回国办了好几场签售。

你的生日在忙碌的工作中度过了，那天李振宁人在韩国拍MV，等杀青了已经是隔天凌晨，完全错过了你的生日。

李振宁心裡也焦急，只能在转场之餘给你發消息，转了一个520的红包给你。

接近午夜时他打了个电话给你，你在回北京的飞机上没有接到，等你下飞机看到再打回去的时候他已经进入了下一轮的拍摄。

等他回家已经是一週后的事了。

那天你没等到他回来，隔天早上还有重要的会要开，你早早就进入睡眠。

凌晨三点多他进了你家，蹑手蹑脚地去洗了个澡，随便拿了件你的衣服穿，就轻轻的上床，鑽进被子裡。

你在半梦半醒之间感受到一旁的动静，侧过身一把把人抱在怀裡，又沉沉睡去。

隔天早上你比闹钟早了几分钟醒来，关掉闹钟，看着一旁沉睡中的考拉，拍MV换了新的造型，染了蓝灰色的头髮，染烫过度的头髮看起来有些许毛躁，他身上穿着的是你的白衬衣，衣领开了三颗扣子，露出了大片的肤色。

你轻手轻脚地下了床去洗漱，简单的做了早餐，叼着吐司走到你平时办公的地方，就看到你的笔记本上被放了一个纸袋子。

你从袋子裡拿出了第一个精装的盒子，你看一眼就知道是什么了，是百利金钢笔今年限量款之一，还是你惯用的型号跟笔尖。

第二个盒子是一条Dior的铁灰色拉丝领带，也是自己喜欢的细窄款。

第三个盒子是一副Cuggi的银丝细框眼镜，你拆开时就笑了，自己可是有近视的，送了没度数的眼镜就只是他的私心了。

纸袋裡还有一张便利贴，上面写了Happy Birthday，还有签约顺利。

你想着自己也就在前阵子聊天时提到自己后几天要签一个大项目，却都被他记在了心上。

你笑着接受了他的礼物，带着愉悦的心情开启了一天的工作。

北京场的签售，你穿着一身休閒装，戴着口罩和他送的眼镜，去了现场给他一个惊喜，你到了现场，联繫自家公司的企划，他们看到老闆来了，把你带到了后台。你跟工作人员讲好了，在最后上台，上台时把他吓得都忘记帮你签名。

他站起来，隔着桌子给你一个拥抱，引来了现场阵阵嫉妒的尖叫。

「大家别酸别酸，他就是平常跟我一起双排打王者的小哥哥，哎呀你怎么来了要我的专辑我还不签好名寄过去！」李振宁开玩笑的说。

你笑了笑，没有反驳，递给他一个小盒子。

工作人员帮他把盒子收好，随着前面粉丝送的礼物一起放回后台。

你回到后台等他，拿着手机开了把王者，在貂蝉完成了一次四杀推上对方高地时李振宁回到了休息室。

「你刚刚在台上给我送了什么啊？」他一边摘身上的配饰，脱下了有些热的西服外套，坐在你身边，看了眼你的手机画面。

「你猜。」你手裡一下一下的A水晶，迎来了胜利的画面。

「你玩的啥？貂蝉？16/2/10你可以啊。」

「嗯，是貂蝉。」你顺手推了推眼镜。

「眼镜还挺好看。」他眼镜亮亮的看着你，他今天的妆髮很好看，戴了灰蓝色的美瞳，左眼尾下点了一颗鑽。

「嗯，送礼的人挑的好。」你说。

李振宁心裡美滋滋，笑的眼睛弯弯。当然他没打算从你这裡得到礼物是什么的答案，起身直接找了工作人员拿刚才收的礼物。

他拿着小盒子，拆开礼物盒的缎带，打开盖子，裡面是一个宝格丽的绒布袋。

「哎呀你干嘛，这很贵欸。」他捶了你手臂一拳，但还是笑眼弯弯的戴在了手上。

镶了半圈鑽的手环的确价值不斐，也就个小十万吧。

签售结束后你们一起吃了火锅，终于久违的两个人瘫在家裡。

他开玩笑的叫你金主爸爸，你笑了笑，没有反驳。

「我这算不算小说裡写的跟金主爸爸睡了换资源啊？」他笑着问你。

「哪算。」你故意反驳「都几个月没睡了？」

考拉害羞的红了耳朵，还是这么的不禁逗。

你凑过去想亲他，被他一把捏住脸颊。

「我没卸妆，等会儿再亲。」他把你往一边推却没要起身去洗澡的意思。

「累了？」

「累死了。」

你把他从沙發上拉起来，一路推进浴室。

纯洗澡，没干别的。

真的，主要是你捨不得。

李振宁平时有多容易害羞，在床上就有多反差的浪，他很少主动撩你，但总是一撩一个准，你可是怕了天蝎男在那事儿上的胜负欲，虽然他也只能每次被你欺负的求饶，但真的会一發不可收拾。

你能折腾他，他也很能折腾你。

你想起第一次被他亲喉结的时候，真的差的在车上走火。

还有一次忘记了你做了什么，反正逗的他在沙發上跟你打架，双手被你压制之后就一嘴咬在你肩膀上。

「嘶.....你怎么还咬人呢，我可不是福建人啊，不好吃的。」

「我就爱吃上海人！」他赌气的回你。

你轻轻的咬了他的手指、舔舔嘴唇。

「嗯，广州人挺好吃的......」

话还没说完你就被他一口咬在耳朵上，湿热的舌尖滑过了敏感的耳骨。

这不能忍。

恨不得把他欺负的下不了床。

就连早上起床带着鼻音的赖床，都特别挠人心，想吃抹乾淨吧，他就咬着嘴唇说他低血糖，头晕，不做。

能怎么办，自己选的男朋友，自己宠着呗。

你正在戒菸，其实也没什么烟瘾，就只是偶尔抽抽，一包能抽大半个月的程度。

你自己决定要戒的，你在阳台抽掉最后一根薄荷双爆珠，吹了一阵子冷风才回到室内。

李振宁倒是从来不管你抽烟喝酒，你自己也节制，他只是在你关上阳台门时，抬头看了你一眼。

你俐落的把空菸盒丢进垃圾桶，把打火机放在茶几上。

「我决定戒菸了，你要监督我喔。」你对他说。

他说好，没嫌弃你嘴裡残留的薄荷味。

戒菸期间你们亲吻的次数明显的提昇了许多，因为工作烦躁的时候，只要他在身边，就能冷静下来。

你偶尔会仗着自己在戒菸的藉口讨一个香香甜甜的吻，或是从沙發背后搂着他，埋在他的颈侧，他被你的髮梢弄痒了，有时候会躲，但大多数都是任由你抱。

你轻轻的在他的颈侧亲了几下，在他还没發作之前鬆开他「充电完毕。」你开玩笑的说，然后坐回电脑前。

他看你进入工作状态，也就自动闭麦。

李振宁从沙發上起来，活动活动筋骨，撸了把路过沙發的嗷嗷，走去厨房。

过没多久一杯气泡水放在你的电脑旁，还插上了吸管。

你的语音通话开着，你放下手机勾住他的指尖，迎着他的目光，低头轻柔的吻在手背上。

你抬头对他笑了笑，放开手推推眼镜，继续回到工作模式。

等你工作完已经是深夜，你洗完澡出来时李振宁躺在床上敷着面膜，手机打横，你看了眼，是在吃鸡。

李振宁结束了这场就没有再开新局，跟朋友说了声要睡了，就果断退队。

「你明天去公司吗？」你问他。

「十一点出门吧，去公司录个东西。」

你点点头，在他身边躺下。

「明天好像会下雨。」你看了眼手机「我送你去公司吧。」

「嗯。」

李振宁起身揭了面膜，在浴室裡捣鼓了半天才出来。

你知道又到了脖子以上不能碰的阶段。

不能不服老，李振宁前阵子被公司按着去做皮肤管理，又在公司的要求下囤了大半个洗手台的护肤品，一天一片面膜不敢少，他可不想挨什么水光针什么的，挨一次就让他学乖了，每天晚上乖乖地把几万块的护肤品往脸上抹。

出浴室的他被酸奶缠住了，酸奶像个门神一样的站在浴室门口。

「酸奶你吓死我了你怎么在这裡？」

李振宁蹲下来呼噜了他两把，把猫提溜起来，关到房门外。

「你怎么又把酸奶放进来？」

「他躲房间裡我没發现，就关门了。」

「噢。」

他洗了个手躺回床上缩回被子裡，伸手一摸。

「我的手机呢？」

「嗯？不是在枕头旁边吗？」你故意不作为，随意敷衍他。

「没有啊？掉下床了？」

你在一旁看着他找，嘴角逐渐上扬。

他看了床下，摸了枕头底，又掀被子找，都没找着，坐在床上發矇。

突然，他狠恶恶的盯着你。

「你干嘛？又藏我手机？无聊欸你。」

他见你笑了，但又没动作，就扑过来到处找，你任由他跨坐在你身上，看着他往你的枕头下摸，又往你的背后摸。

「你放在哪啦？」他按着你的肩膀，试图用很凶的语气威胁你。

「你亲我一下我就告诉你。」

他知道你是故意的，气的捶你几拳。

你任由他捶，指了指自己的嘴唇「嗯？」示意他亲你。

他无奈了，低头飞快的亲了一下。

你趁机按住他的脑袋，撬开他的齿贝，大肆的搜刮。

直到他气喘吁吁的趴在你身上，你才伸手去勾床边柜的抽屉，把他的手机还他。

他拿到手机就翻身在一旁躺下，背对你玩起了手机。

他故意的，你也知道。

你侧过身，从后面抱住他，亲了亲他的后颈。

「理我嘛。」你对他撒娇。

「哎呀你很烦。」他只是嘴上说说，也没真的推开你。

这基本是你们的日常。  
炸毛考拉真的挺可爱的。  
嘻嘻。

八月份的酷暑，李振宁终于放了几天假。

你陪着李振宁去了一趟日本，是一趟说走就走的旅行，李振宁只是在跟你视频时说他后几天放假，你问他要不要出去玩，他说行，你立马截了飞机的时间给他，两个人各自刷了机票，等他回到家收拾了行李，隔天一早把猫咪寄放到宠物店，就拖着行李去机场了。

到达大坂时也不过下午二点多。

你们在环球影城一天之内走了几万步，抱着小小兵的爆米花桶，喝着三根扫帚的奶油啤酒，玩了好多游乐设施，累了一天，在回酒店的jr上靠在你的肩上就睡着了。

你们一起在心斋桥逛街，一起挑了两个人都喜欢的香水，这样就可以每天身上都带着一样的味道。

你们在贵船神社，夜间点灯时间特别的美，特有的流水面让你们印象深刻，回到京都市区时已经是深夜，你们在酒吧点了夜宵，喝了点清酒才一起沿着鸭川走回民宿。

你们在清水寺寄了明信片回家，你们各写了一张，李振宁还摀着不让你看他写了什么。

夜晚湖畔的花火大会如约而至，你们两人挤在人潮中，一个小时不间断的花火照映在他闪烁的眼眸中，他笑的很开心，看着烟花的的眼睛闪闪發亮，他拿起手机录了一段影，拍了几张照片。

人太多了，你们被挤在一起，你从背后抱住他，避免被旁人挤到。

李振宁专心的看着各色的花火，想起了多年前的一个深冬，一簇簇为他们绽放的烟花，还有写在春日记忆裡的一句歌词。

他想起了前阵子他到海外的时候跟姚明明在打歌舞台的后台碰了一面，在某一个综艺上跟李汶翰也碰上了，还跟陈宥维在上海吃了顿饭，以前的团员们渐渐地又联繫上了，沉寂已久的九人微信群因为管栎的喜帖再度热闹了起来，他甚至联繫上了几年前上节目认识的朋友们，偶尔一起开开黑，前一阵子在他直播时五排连麦开黑的名单更是刷一下的上了热搜，毕竟大家都已经不是当年那个热度了，大家都在自己的领域裡發展的不错，当然自己也是。

「在想什么？」你柔声问道。

「没有，就有点......感慨。」

李振宁突然感觉你往他手上推了一个东西，低头一看，套在他左手中指上的是一枚卡地亚经典的1895。

他的眼裡带着震惊，感动得眼眶泛泪。

「七夕快乐。」你在他耳边说。

你抬手抹去他的眼泪，手上有一枚一模一样的戒指。李振宁转过身来，拉下自己的口罩，抬头吻了上去。

不远处的花火还在绽放着，热闹的夏日祭典像是在为你们庆祝。

This kind of certainty comes but once in a lifetime.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 最后一句大致上的意思是「这样确切的爱情一生仅有一次。」
> 
> 憋着不开车可把我给憋坏了，好多地方都是此处应加速的，会让整篇文章更加精彩。  
> 车的话番外再看看吧。
> 
> 我非常努力的把所有我所知道的体现过的撩汉套路都用上了，还参考了我身边的天蝎男闺蜜，天蝎男真的难撩。
> 
> 写在后头吧，这是一个在两天内产出的一个一万字左右的短篇（对我来说算短的），今年的超新星让我想起了当年一票一票的给他们投票的那个春日，深冬的烟花、春日的初雪都是去年春日美好的记忆，搞得我都已经出坑了又被直直拉回坑底。
> 
> 那天看果果的直播，说可能UNINE最后一个舞台就在那天了，我一个i舞台真的心拔凉拔凉的。
> 
> 这篇文的宗旨就是给深深一切最好的，值得世上一切的宠爱。
> 
> 第一次写深深，不知道有没有拿捏好性格，还请多多包涵。
> 
> 是说，哪个点，甜到你了呢？


End file.
